New Girl
by Anonymouz
Summary: Miley is the new girl at Bellveiw High, and she's feeling left out. But when the Gray brothers show up, Miley is put at ease. But then someone finds out she's Hannah Montana, and her life is turned upside down.
1. The First Day

_Its been so long...but I've changed all of the brothers names to GRAY! So it WONT be deleted!!_

New Girl

"Miley, wake-up! Wakey-wakey!" Robbie Ray yelled

"Ok, ok! Just five more minutes?" Miley Stewart asked

"Don't make me get the bucket!" Robbie Ray teased

"I'm up!" She yelled, "I'm up!"

Robbie Ray stood up and left the room for Miley to get dressed. Miley stretched, then went to her closet. Her super-huge closet! You see, Miley was a clothes fanatic, she shopped till she dropped!

_I wonder what I should wear today _She thought _Maybe that…no…that is so yesterday!_

Finally, she decided on her denim ¾ pants with a white short-sleeved shirt and a denim vest. Now for accessories. Miley put on a white belt with a gold buckle and two hoops earrings in. She brushed her hair and decided to leave it down.

--At Breakfast—

"Hey, Miles! Can you pass the butter?" Jackson, Miley's brother asked

"No, Jackson! You've already put maple and golden syrup, ice-cream, lemon and sugar on your pancakes, why should I?" Miley asked

"Because otherwise I might just pour some syrup on you little bitty dresses!" Jackson said sarcastically

"You wouldn't." Miley growled

"Don't be so sure, little sis!" Jackson laughed and grabbed the Butter

Jackson and Miley were actually very close, but they liked to tease each other a lot.

"Phew! That jog on the beach sure was hard!" Robbie Ray said, back from his morning job

"Hi, daddy!" Miley called

"Hey, dad, do we really have to go to school?" Jackson asked

"Yes," Robbie Ray replied, "Just because we just moved from Tennessee doesn't mean you can't go to school!"

"But daddy, I won't know anyone!" Miley cried

"Oh, darling, it'll be alright!" Robbie Ray assured her

"But I won't know anyone!" Miley said

"Miles, it'll be fine! Just remember, it's my first day of school too!" Jackson added, shoveling his pancake into his mouth

--At School--

"Bye, Jackson!" Miley got out of Jackson's car and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Miley stepped out into the street…and nearly got run over! _Honk, Honk!! _Miley jumped back and nearly bumped into someone behind her.

"Woops," Miley blushed as she bent down to pick up her books

"Hi," Said the boy

"Hi." Miley studied his cute face. His dark, curly hair framed his dark eyes perfectly

"And you are?" The boy asked

"I'm fine, it didn't hurt," Miley replied

"I meant your name!" The laughed

"Oh," Miley blushed an even deeper shade of red, "I'm Miley."

"I'm Joe, Joe Gray." Joe said picking up one of Miley's books and passing it towards her

"Thanks Joe. I'll, er, see you around?" Miley asked in a hopeful tone of voice

"Maybe." Joe stood up and walked away

--Classroom--

Miley sat down in her chair when she felt someone tap her back.

"Uh, you're sitting in my seat." A guy with curly brown hair said

"Oh, sorry." Miley started to gather up her books

"Nick! Let her sit down!" A girl with blonde hair and green eyes said, coming behind the Nick fellow

"Fine, fine. I'm Nick Gray. And you are?" Nick asked

"I'm Miley. Miley Stewart." Miley replied, extending her hand

Nick shook it

"I'm Lilly." Lilly put in

"Hi, Lilly!"

"Class, sit in your seats. A bald man walked into the classroom and sat behind the teachers desk. Lilly passed a note from behind Miley

_Miley,_

_That's Mr. Jonson, he's a real meanie._

Miley nodded to Lilly.

"I best mark the role. Amber Addison….?"


	2. Never Fall In Love In A Cafeteria!

_I cannot believe you guys actually liked Chapter One. This one hasn't had much thought put into it because tons of you have put me on your alerts and I said, why not. This one gets more into Romance. Just a note, Miley is Hannah Montana, Lilly knows, I wanted her to know quicker but the Gray Brothers are triplets (they're fraternal)_

"Miley!" Lilly ran over to Miley's locker

"Hey, Lilly. How are you?" Miley asked, stuffing her books in

"I'm good, but I figured you wouldn't know were the cafeteria was." Lilly replied

"Yeah, I was just looking for you." Miley laughed pulling out her purse

"Ready girls. Oh, Miley, this is my brother Kevin." A tall black haired guy waved to Miley

Miley smiled shyly and said

"I'm Miley. Nice to meet you." Kevin smiled

"Nice accent, your from Tennessee aren't you."

Lilly's jaw dropped open

"How did you know that?" She gasped

"I know stuff," Kevin laughed, "Lilly, your gonna choke in a fly."

Lilly closed it and looked at Miley. Miley nodded back, Hannah Montana came from Tennessee, Lilly found out when she saw a Hannah Montana stage sheet.

The group resumed walking in the crowd, heading towards the cafeteria.

Lilly pulled Miley into the line when they were in the room.

Miley looked at the chalk sign and read,

_Mushroom Pie Special_

Lilly read the sign to and gagged.

"At least there's popsicles." She compromised as she got a helping of mushroom pie

Miley smiled and walked with Lilly to a spare table. Miley walked around the opposite side of a table then Lilly…and slipped on a puddle of milk. Her food went flying up….and came crashing down on her….and Joe Jonas. The cafeteria burst out laughing. Joe looked angry as he tried to wipe Mushrooms of his head. Miley dropped her tray and escaped the brutal laughter.

--Bathroom--

"Miley? Miley!" Lilly had followed a weeping Miley to the girl's room

"Oh, Lilly. I'm such an idiot. I should've seen the puddle." Miley sobbed

"Miley, don't worry. I remember my first day at school, the exact same thing happened to me. Except it landed on Tommy Jonson, a senior." Lilly consoled

"Mine landed on Joe Gray!" Miley cried

"Oh, I see." Lilly said

"What?" Miley asked, reaching for the role of toilet paper to use as tissues

"You like him!" Lilly said, excited

"Who?" Miley asked, confused

"Joe Gray, silly! I saw the way you looked at him, you so like him!" Lilly laughed

"No I don't." Lilly raised an eyebrow in a way that made Miley feel that she was right

"Fine, maybe I do like him!" Miley sighed

"I knew it!"

"But I can't go out there! I'm covered in mushrooms." Miley said, disheartened

"Girl, your lucky. I always bring a spare outfit to school. Wait here." Lilly rushed off and Miley smiled. It was good to know she had such a good friend on the first day of school.


	3. Dude, It's Hannah Montana!

I bet that your stunned I'm bringing out another Chapter So quickly

_I bet that your stunned I'm bringing out another Chapter So quickly! As a true writer, I've got an idea, and I'm gonna share it._

**Amazing**, Thought Miley, **Amazing.**

"Yeah dad, I made heaps of new friends. The Joffa and Alex and Reese. And theres Becky too." Jackson laughed, eating a muesli bar

"How was your day, Miles?" Asked her father, truly innocently

"Fine." Miley turned back to the computer

"Yeah, dad, it was fine. She spilled food all over lwittle Woe Wonas." Jackson taunted

"Shut up, Jackson." Miley growled, giving him such a death stare that he'd been underground and on his way to china!

"Jackson, don't tease your sister!" Robbie Ray intervened before any blood was shed, "Miley, shouldn't you be getting ready for your first concert?"

"Ok, dad." Miley typed into the computer

_**Smiley Miley: Soz, Lilly, gtg. Hannah concert, why don't you come?**_

_**Lillytania: kk. Cya soon.**_

Miley smiled and logged off

"Dad, my friend is coming over. She's coming to the concert with me." Miley said

"OK, bud." Robbie Ray chucked a piece of steak on the pan and started grilling

_Knock, Knock._

Miley opened the door and pulled Lilly into her room

"Wow." Miley' closet was enormous

"Come on, you gotta help me pick an outfit for tonight!"

--Concert--

Life's what you make it

So let's make it rock!!

A very sung-out singer appeared from behind the curtain

"Hannah! You were great!" Lilly yelled

"Thanks, Lola. To bad you didn't get to see me." Miley smiled, drinking a bottle of water

"I don't mind. It's cool to be backstage." Lilly replied

"Dude! It's Hannah Montana!" This time Miley's mouth dropped open. It was the Jonas Brothers!

"Hi, Hannah. I'm Nick." Nick said, extending his hand

"Hello, Nick." She shook his hand

"I'm Kevin, and this is Joe." Kevin added

Joe kept staring

"Joe!" Kevin snapped his fingers in front of his brothers face.

"Right. Hi, Hannah." He said, completely out of it

"Hi, Joe." Miley said, laughing

"I'm Lola," Lilly put in

Nick turned to her and had a mental blank

"I'm Jonas." He said

Lilly, Miley and everyone within a hundred mile radius snorted with laughter

"He's Nick." Kevin replied, holding out his brothers hand

Lilly smiled and shook it.

"It was nice meeting you, but I need to get changed." Miley said

"Bye, Hannah, bye Lola." Kevin said, "These guys say goodbye too."

Miley and Lilly broke out laughing and went to the dressing room

--Saturday Morning--

"That concert was the best, Miley!" Lilly said

"Yeah."

Lilly had slept over Miley's house after the concert

"I cannot believe that they went all…" Lilly laughed

"I know!" Miley replied

"Girls? Do you want your pancakes?" Robbie Ray asked

"Yes, please!" Miley replied

"Thanks Mr. Stewart!" Lilly called

"Your welcome, Lilly!" Robbie Ray replied

Miley sighed. Her life was perfect. She had great friends, she was Hannah Montana. And she was in love with Joe Jonas…what could go wrong?


	4. Too Many Jonas's

_Fourth Chapter in the book. Miley starts to fall for Nick, but at the same time likes Joe. Who will she choose?_

Miley was humming to helself in the hallway when the bell rang

Miley was humming to helself in the hallway when the bell rang. A boy ran past Miley and knocked her books over.

"Jeez, can't you be careful?" She muttered bending down

Suddently she felt someone fall over her.

"Ow!" Joe Jonas tripped over her

"Sorry." She said frantically picking up her books

"First food on me, now falling over u in the hallway. What next?" Miley blushed but Joe wasn't angry, he was smiling!  
Miley stood up, and then Joe did too. For a second….there eyes locked, then Joe's started boring into her….he couldn't, surely he couldn't regocnis her. Miley turned away abruptly and said,

"I'll be late for class." And then she strode off

Joe sighed, he really liked her. But she refused to believe it.

--Maths--

"Sit down, class!" Mr. Hendrickson yelled

Mr. Hendrickson was another meanie, and he taught Miley's math class. Lilly sat in front of Miley, and Nick was behind Miley and Joe was on the other side of the room.

"Joe Jonas, I'm sure the girl that you are staring at is dazzingly attractive, but this is maths, not your private date service." Mr. Hendrickson said sternly

Joe blushed. And Miley blushed too. She was the girl Joe was looking at.

Nick tapped Miley's back an gave her a note

**Miley,**

**My bro likes u. u can tell. Do u like him?**

**Nick**

Miley shrugged and stuffted the note into her binder. She wasn't about the let the guy she liked see it.

When Maths was over, Miley headed to her locker to swap her books.

"4, 2, 1" She muttered to herself, spinning the dial as she said it

The door opeoned and a letter fluttered o the floor.

**Miley, **it said

**Meet me at the herbologist lab during lunch.**

**Yours truly,**

**Nick**

Miley schrunched up the letter, but did as she was bid. During lunch period, she headed up the steps to the lab, and saw nick sitting on a chair.

"Hi." She said uncertainelty

"Miley! I was hoping you would come." He said, giving her a big bear hug

Miley returned the hug and asked,

"Why am I up here?"

"Because I wanted to ask you something." Nick replied

For a long moment, Nick and Miley locked eyes and neither wanted to break away. Nicks head moved closer to hers and gave her a quick, light kiss. Miley's heart melted. On one hand, she had Joe, super-popular and kind of a snob, but he was handsome. And on the other, she had Nick, quiet, sensitive and caring, but Miley liked Joe more.

**Why o there have to be so many Jonas's?** She wondered

"Miley? Can I ask you the question?" Nick asked

Miley took in a deap breath and nodded.

"I…."

_What a cliffhanger! Your all probably going to kill me, but I wont be writing another one for a bit. I will write a Chapter Five, but not at the moment._

_Luv,_

_Anonymouz_


	5. Courage Is Needed

_Ok. This is a massivly short story, but I wanted to annoy all of you by landing on a brilliant cliffy that'll kill you all! MWAHAHAHA!! I hope you like the Niley moment...but don't worry, Moe'll come back!_

_**Why are there have to be so many Jonas's?**__ She wondered_

"_Miley? Can I ask you the question?" Nick asked_

_Miley took in a deap breath and nodded._

"_I…."_

"I like you. Do you like me?"

Miley's eye's bugged out of her head. This was Nick we were talking about. Not Joe! Nick!

"Um, er, yeah. I guess." Miley stuttered

Nick smiled. Miley's heart broke. She stumbled away from the chair and ran down the stairs.

"Miley!" Nick called

Nick groaned to himself. He'd ruined it.

--Carpark--

Miley sat sobbing in the carpark. She's just said she liked Nick. If he told Joe, she'd never get to go out with him. She cried even harder.

"Miley?" Miley looked up, it was Kevin, "Miley, what's wrong."

"I-I told Nick I liked him," She said

"And you like Joe?" He asked

Miley nodded and burst into another round of tears

"Miley, you've got to go with who you really want. Like me and Amber. I liked her, she liked me. You need to tell Nick it was acidentall, and tell Joe you like him." Kevin consoled, sitting next to her

"You sure?" She asked

"Positive." He replied, standing up an holding out his hand

Miley took it and stood up

"Thanks, Kevin." She said, giving him a hug

"Your welcome," He answered returning it

--Botany Lab--

"Nick?" Miley asked timidly

"Nick stood up and rushed to her

"Miley, I'm really sorry. I know you like Joe, I don't know what came over me!" Nick said in a hurry

"Nick, it's ok." She said and they locked themselves in a hug.

"I'm going to tell Lilly, I like her." Nick said

Miley nodded, "Good."

--Empty Classroom--

Now that she had talked to Nick, Miley felt a lot better. But she still had to tell Joe that she liked him. Which would be kinda hard, because he was constantly surrounded by girls. Thankfully, after Chemistry, the girls left to redo there make-up, leaving Miley and Joe alone.

"Joe. I need to talk to you." Miley said, walking up to him

Joe turned, and a glimpse of relisation showed in his eyes.


	6. I Looked In Your Eyes

_Haha, little cliffy again! This chapter is really short, but I wanted to end it there so I could kinda add another chapter with a different name so it makes more sense. dont forget to review._

"_**Joe. I need to talk to you." Miley said, walking up to him**_

_**Joe turned, and a glimpse of realization showed in his eyes.**_

"Hannah?" Miley's Jaw just about hit Anatartica

"How did you-but-how?" She asked

"Music class. Then I saw your eyes. I looked into them." Joe answered

"Drat." Miley muttered

"Was that what you were going to tell me?" Joe asked, breathing faster

"No, I was going to say that I like you." Miley replied, worried that this might not turn out so well after all.

"So you weren't going to tell me at all?"

Miley nodded

"Guess feelings change." Joe said bitterly, snapping up his books, and leaving Miley alone with an empty heart.


	7. Rumours Fly

_Ouch. Joe is being really insensitive. Ok, this is Chapter Seven. Don't worry, Kevin and Miley are ONLY FRIENDS. They hug likes friends hug. Unfortunatly Joe...well...read and find out._

Miley stared at the table, with numbness and shock. How could he have found out? It was her worst nightmare, coming true! No doubt he would spread it around, how could this be happening? Lilly saw Miley standing alone in the room and rushed in.

"Miley, what's wrong?" She asked

"Joe, Joe, knows I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said quietly

Lilly's mouth dropped open. It had only been a few weeks since Miley had moved here and they had already become inseparable; she knew how much the secret meant to her.

--Cafeteria--

As Lilly and Miley got there lunch, Miley was getting the cold shoulder and looks all around. Suddenly a boy with spiky hair approached them.

"Are you Hannah?" He asked

Miley nodded, shamefaced

"Can I have an autograph?" He asked, holding out a paper and a pen

"No." She replied pushing it away

"Why not?" He persisted

"Because I'm in school."

"But-"

"Look, she doesn't want to. Now go away." Lilly snapped

The boy glared at her. Lilly made a face and pulled Miley to an empty table. Someone slammed his tray down. It was Nick.

"When, exactly were you planning to tell me?" He asked, stuffing salad into his face

"We were going to tell you sooner than Joe." Lilly replied

Miley felt her face going red.

"Ok." He simply said

Miley looked up

"Pardon?"

"I'm ok with that. It was your secret then Joe goes and ruins it. He's a creep." Nick said, putting salt on his salad

"Wow. Thanks Nick." Miley said, truly grateful

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

She was wrong. Amber Addison approached Miley in the hallway after lunch.

"So, Miley, do you reckon I could perform with you onstage?" She asked

"No." Miley said shortly

"Why?" Amber said, getting angry

"Because I'm not going to do a favour to a friend." Miley replied, opening her locker

Amber slammed the door shut. Miley took a step back, shocked.

"Listen, Hannah, your going to record with me, and that's that." Amber growled

"No, Amber, I'm not." Miley said

Amber's mouth dropped open. Then quickly closed.

"Fine. We are not friends." She yelled and stalked off

Miley sighed; tons of people had been asking for her autograph, to record wit her, all because she was Hannah Montana! It wasn't fair.

"Miley!" It was Mrs. Brinks, Miley's music teacher

"Yes, Mrs. Brinks?" Miley asked, running up to her

"Oh, I was wondering if maybe you could do a little special on the music room. You know, as Hannah Montana." Mrs. Brinks answered

Miley groaned and turned away. First students, now teachers.  
"Miley!" A male voice called

Miley was ready to yell WHAT when she saw it was Kevin.

"Yeah?" She asked

"I heard about what happened between you and Amber." He smiled

"I-"

"Don't worry, I broke up with her." Kevin said quickly

"WHAT?!" Miley screeched

Heads turned towards them. Kevin glared at her and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom

"I broke up with Amber; she can't treat you like that." Kevin explained

_Knock, Knock._

As Kevin and Miley were hugging, unknowingly, Joe Jonas walked in on them. Since it was Miley, he felt compelled to laugh, but backed out quietly. Knowing he could use this to his advantage.

_I'm pretty sure you know what he's going to do! Ok, the next Chapter may be a little while, but I'm also writing another Hannah Montana, H20: Just Add Water and Wizards of Waverly Place fanfics, so I'm really tied up._

_Anonymouz_

_Just a note: Oliver is not in this yet. He will be put in later._


	8. Getting Over It

Miley sat at home, fingering her laptop keyboard

Miley sat at home, fingering her laptop keyboard. That rude, insolent excuse for a human being was ruining her life. There was a rumour going around that Miley liked Kevin.

_Ding, Ding. _Chimes alerted her to an instant message.

**JoeBro: Miley, r u there?**

**SmileyMiley: Yes. What do you want?**

**JoeBro: I'm sorry Miley**

**SmileyMiley: no Ur not**

**JoeBro: It was a joke**

Miley signed off, not wanting to talk to him. Why should she, when he was treating her like she deserved this, just because he found out she was Hannah Montana. What a creep. Miley only had three friends; Kevin, Nick and Lilly. Together they made up an outcast foursome, well, not outcast exactly, but no one else was their real friends.

--School--

Miley, Kevin, Nick and Lilly were sitting at their usual table in the courtyard.

"Yeow!" An unfamiliar person tripped over Lilly's book bag

"Ohmygosh, I'm sorry!" Lilly gasped, standing up to help the guy

"No problems. I'm Oliver Oken." Said Oliver, extending his hand

"I'm Lilly." Lilly replied, shaking his hands

Miley could practically feel Nick's growing anger. Kevin started to look uncomfortable and Nick shoved his books into is bag and walked off. Lilly hadn't even noticed. Miley shot a look at Kevin and they left the two lovebirds alone.

--Weekend--

Miley was sitting in her house with Kevin and Nick. Well, Lilly and Oliver was there two, but they were to deeply locked in an embrace that they wouldn't have noticed even if they had put a bullhorn in their ears and yelled into it. Kevin was playing video games and Nick was talking to Miley about their Geography homework. Suddenly the conversation changed when Nick suddenly said:

"I cannot believe it."

"At least you're lucky you didn't tell her." Miley consoled

"Yeah, but I have to sit through this." Nick replied, turning the page of the textbook

"Nick. Stop it." Miley said, opening the fridge and got out a glass of milk

Nick just shrugged and returned to his studying. Miley poured a glass of milk for herself, Nick and Kevin. She put the glass beside Nick and he shrugged, absorbed in studying. She sighed and sat by Kevin, who put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, Miley. Soon Joe'll see that he did wrong and he'll come and apologize."

"It's not that. It's the fact that he told everybody in the first place that's a problem." Miley said bitterly

"Yeah, well. Joe can be like that. To him it's all about popularity. When something happens that he doesn't like or didn't want to happen, he'll go around bagging on the person that did it. He did it to me when I bought a Nintendo before him." Kevin laughed, "Get it off your mind, Miley. Soon, it'll were off. People lose interest in stuff after a while. Like when Joe spread a rumour that Nick was going out with Lilly when he wore his jeans."

Miley nodded and thanked him.

_Knock, Knock._

"Speaking of the demon himself." Miley muttered, getting up.

"Yes?" She asked coldly when she opened the door

"My mum wants Kevin and Nick to come home now." Joe said, equally as coldly

"Fine," Miley turned around and told Kevin and Nick that it was time to go home. Nick packed up his books and said a brusque goodbye to Miley and walked straight past Oliver and Lilly, not even motioning towards them. Kevin did the same but said,

"Bye, guys. See you later."

"Bye, Kevin. Thanks for coming." Kevin and Nick left, but Joe came in.


	9. The First Kiss

_This chapter has a load of Drama in it. Drama Drama Drama. Joe gets hurt by people. But I think all of you will like the end! Then again you probably know what is going to happen because you read the title. Oh, well. The middle part is good._

_Anonymouz_

**Miley's POV**

"Uh, Joe. What are you doing?" I asked, taking a double take

"I wanted to talk to you" He replied, taking a step closer

Whoa, back up. Did he just want to talk? Ok, time to go bye-bye. I turned and raced to my room, know way was I going to talk to Joe Jonas.

"Miley!" I heard Joe yell

0h, oh. He was coming up the stairs. I sent a mental distress message to dad.

"Hold up their, partner. Miley doesn't wanna see you right now." Robbie Ray said

"Mr. Stewart, I need to see her." Joe whined

Robbie Ray held up his hand.

"Sorry, time to go." Joe sighed with frustration and headed back down stairs

"Thanks, dad!" I called to him

"Not a problem, bud!" He replied

"Did you see that, she talks to her dad but not me? Stop being a baby, Miley, and face me!" Joe shouted

I heard a thud and raced downstairs. Kevin and Nick were standing next to Joe, who was kneeling on the floor. I guessed that Nick and Kevin had punched him, because Joe was glaring at them, and at me. I wished for daddy, but I knew he wouldn't come. It was my fight, not his.

"Don't you ever call her that again," Kevin growled

Joe rolled over onto his back, and tried to stand up. Nick gave him no mercy, shoving him back done onto the ground. Joe flicked up onto his fight, startling Nick so hard that he took a step backwards.

"Oh, yeah, little brother. What are you going to do?" He asked, in a taunting voice.

I couldn't stand it. I slapped him. I slapped him so hard that he fell over again. I let him get back on his feet before raising my hand again.

"Miley. Stop it. You lied to me." Joe yelled

"I didn't lie. You never asked. Now get out." I replied icily

Joe raised his eyebrows as if to say, can you make me? I took another threatening step towards him. Joe's eyes opened. He stood up and walked out the door.

--School--

Joe didn't stop their, he went around spreading rumors that I was going out with Lilly. This was stupid because it was obvious Oliver was going out with her. Joe was losing popularity, and he knew it. I did my best to avoid him but, ironically, he caught me after Chemistry

"Miley, please talk to me. And don't you dare slap me again." He added after I raised my hand

I made a move towards the door, but he blocked me. I shot my head up and directly looked into his eyes. They were soft, caring, and sorry. My heart melted. I couldn't stay mad at him. Not with his beautiful eyes and hair. I made a move towards him, with tears in my eyes. Joe took a step back, but I opened my arms to show him it was ok. We hugged. I looked up, and prepared myself, for a Joe Jonas kiss.

_That is massive. lol. don't forget to review. Plz tell me if you like it with Miley's POV or just Miley in general. I'll be doing the next story in POV as well._


	10. The Evil Eye

_Well, basically it extends the storyline a bit. Don't forget to reveiw and tell me if you like the POV'S or not. If you don't, I won't do them, but if you do, I'll continue to do them. I hope you like this Chapter._

**Miley's POV**

The only rumour that was going around school was that Joe and I were going out. As boyfriend and girlfriend. Thank fully, it was true. I still felt sorry for Nick. Lilly and Oliver never broke apart!  
"Miley?" Nick tapped me on the shoulder

"What?" I asked

"You dropped your bag." Nick through it to me and being Miley, I dropped it. Nick smiled. I sighed. I was going out with Joe know, but still…

"Heya, Miley!" Joe called

I changed my mind in an instant

"Hi, Joe. How are you?" I asked

"Good." He replied, slinging his arm around my shoulder and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I swear I melted.

Joe winked at me and headed into the courtyard. My heart fluttered and I followed. I saw Lilly and Oliver kissing. Again. Nick was behind me and his anger waves were practically killing me.

"Hannah! Darling! Over here!" A journalist snapped photos off me

I groaned, but willingly let the man snap photo's of me and Joe. The school had put in place rules of which included no paparazzi inside school. That didn't stop them from taking photos OUTSIDE of school.

"Hey, Joe! Snap with your girlfriend!" A woman yelled

My jaw dropped to Antartica. Suddenly the school had become a frenzy of photos. Other students were pushing and shoving each other over to get a good snap in the paper. It was worthless. They'd only use the ones of me and Joe.

"Aargh!" I shrieked as someone pulled me from behind and wrapped me in a bear hug. I heard a deep chuckle and immediately and I knew it was Kevin. Kevin and I had become close friends, even though Joe disliked it. Joe and his brothers had gotten worse, I had to decide between Joe and the others. Of course, I often chose Joe, but it was Kevin, Nick, Oliver and Lilly that came over on the weekend. Often, I felt bad about the Jonas's, but Kevin told me not to, it was their problem.

"Hey, Kevin!" I laughed, after I turned around

"Wow. Look's like you stirred up quite some trouble," He said, walking away from the crowd. I had no choice but to follow, "When will you learn to stop doing that?"  
"I don't know," I replied, sitting down in the empty cafeteria

Oh, oh. Kevin was looking it me strangely.

_Stop it Miley,_ I thought, giving myself a mental shake. Kevin was just a friend, I was with Joe now.

"Miley?" Joe called from in the hallway

My eyes opened. I was in trouble

"Miley!" Joe yelled. He calmed his voice, "Miley? What are you doing?"

"I was just talking to Kevin." I replied, calmly

"It's time to go, Miley." He added, nicely but firmly

I shot a look at Kevin, who slightly nodded.

"I've got to go." I said haughtily and followed Joe out of the door

I sat with Joe at lunch, at the "Cool" table. The cool table iddn't seem all that different to the table I used to sit at. But it still felt good. Things were still a bit frostly between me and Amber, but thank-fully I didn't care.

"So, Hannah, have you got a concert tonight?" Amber asked rosily

"Yes." I returned

"Have we got tickets?" She enquired, in a silky smooth smile that nearly made me sick

I got stares from all around the table.  
"Um, yeah. Of course!" I lied

"So where are they?" Sharna Woods asked, one of the cheerlearders

"You don't need them." I said carefully, "Your already down on the reservation list. Backstage passes."

Note to self, tell Jeff to put their names down.

The girls shrieked and Joe gave me a smile, a killer mega-watt smile. One so big I nearly burst. He put his arm around me and squeezed me. I looked over at the old table, and saw them looking at me. In a way I did not like.

_Ok, that was Chapter Ten. Not much of a cliffy, but a cliffy in a way. My new book is coming out. It's an extended New Girl book. It's called New Girl- Winter Jobs. It has all of the same characters/romances in it. You should read it! The first chapter will be coming soon!_

_Anonymouz_


	11. All Because I Was Hannah Montana

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers/songs etc. Just want you to know that_**

**Breif Summary: _Miley is on cloud nine, until her world comes crashing down. Will she still be friends with the Cru? Or will Joe Jonas take over her life??_**

_Ok. Here is Chapter Eleven. It's not much. lol._

"I am a rock star! Woah oh oh ooo." I finished off my concert with a burst of applause. As I came around the curtain, my "cool" friends crowded around me.

"Hannah! That was awesome!" Amber yelled

I smiled and wheeled a lie.  
"Sorry, I've got to go get changed. How about you meet up with Madonna, I'm sure she'd like to see my best friends."

Of course, they walked off to find Madonna. But not Joe. I walked into my dressing room and snapped,

"What?!"

"Whoa. Back up. I just wanted to see you." He gave me a cocky little smile that STILL made me die

"Joe. Stop it." I stated coldly

His smile disspared, and his eyes instantly became worried.

"Miley, what's the matter?" He asked, genuinely worried

"Oh, nothing, apart from the fact that you sent security to take away my friends." I replied, stuffing my back with my scarf

"They were annoying me."  
"Your annoying me too." I retailited, "Now, out!"

Joe backed off immdietly, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I snapped out my phone and texted all of my new friends.

Sorry guys, it said, feeling ill. Plz don't come in the limo with me.

I smiled as I got returns of ok, then call Big M to let Lilly, Oliver, Nick and Kevin back in.

"Thanks, Miley." Lilly said before returning to Oliver  
Nick grew red and walked around the room. Kevin looked distracted, before suddenly opening up.

"Why does Joe hate us?" He cried, chucking a newspaper at the couple

"Probably has something to do with the fact that we've hit and slapped him." I reminded picking up the newspaper and returning it to the desk  
"Then why are you sitting at the cool table?" Kevin asked bitterly, throwing the paper again  
This time the couple broke apart

Oliver gave Kevin such a look that if it was directed at me I would've been dead and buried. But Kevin didn't budge.

"I'm sitting at the _cool _table because I'm going out with Joe, idiot." I replied picking up the paper and slamming it on the desk  
"Don't call me an idiot. I'm the one that stuck with you when he found out." Kevin growled

"I'll call you what I want." I smirked

Kevin glared at me, and huffed over to the couch. Nick came up to me, openenly ignoring Lilly and Oliver, who had forgotten about the discussion.

"Miley, I don't want to be contradictory, but Kevin is right. Since you started going out with Joe, openly, you've been acting weird." He said

"I can't help it," I confessed, "If I don't Joe ill get mad at me and I wont be cool."

"Miley, you where cool before you were cool. You were cool before anybody knew you were Hannah Montana. Just sitting with the popular kids at the popular table does not make you cool." Nick stated

"I know that. But I want to be with them. Is that a problem now?" I snapped

Nick looked taken aback.

"Nick, I'm sorry." I said

"I know you are, Miley, but until you stop being somebody your not, I can't be friends." He said

"Nick, I promise I won't. Don't back out on me. Guys?" Nick looked firmly at me and Oliver and Lilly didn't know what was going on. Kevin, though, said the worst thing someone could ever say to me.  
"No. Miley, we are not friends. With yourOR Hannah. Until you quit being someone your not, we will not have anything to do with you."

My jaw dropped open. Was this Kevin talking? What was happening? Why were they ganging up on me? They can't! I wanted to tell them I wont hang out with them. But something stops me. I know that me and Joe wouldn't go out if I didn't like his friends.

Kevin shook his head

"Of course," He said bitterly, "You'd rather be cool than be with us. Come on guys, lets go."

Still speechless, I watched them go. I couldn't believe it. Even Oliver and Lilly had rejected me. Why? Because of my boyfriend. Because of the fact I was going out with him. I groaned inwardly, all of this was just a stupid misunderstanding. All because I was Hannah Montana. I made up my mind in and instant and flipped open my cell phone. I pressed in the digit one and held it down. I was speed dialing Joe.

"Joe? Can you come over? We need to talk."

_**MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**_

_Cliffy, cliffy, cliffy. Lol. Sorry, I just felt compelled to do another cliffy. Betcha can guess wats going to happen next chapter..._


	12. The Truth About Oliver

_You'll be happy to know, that I'm continuing this fanfic. I've been sick for AGES and haven't been on!_

**Miley's POV**

Well, Joe came over. He was looking a bit worried and confused. I took a deep breath, _Focus Miley; don't look into his eyes…_

Too late... I'd melted. Joe smiled softly and walked up to me.  
"Miley, what's wrong?" He asked

I forbade myself to saying nothing, but I did anyway.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Miley. Did you just call me over here so you could drool?" He laughed

That snapped me out of it. After all of the things we went through, Joe was still a jerk.

"Shut up Joe." I snapped

Joe looked taken aback, doubled over, represented whatever the word for SHOCK was.

"I've been thinking," I said, "I don't think we should go out anymore."

Joe raised an eyebrow, but didn't complain.

"Ok. Now I can go out with Ashley."

I hate him. I sent him out, and persuaded the gang to come back.

"Yes?" Kevin asked impatiently

I glared at him, stiffly wishing he was dead. What was with him?

"I dumped Joe," I said quietly

Nick came to life.

"You did? I'm so proud of you Miley! You did the right thing!"

Kevin was still a fuse.

"Who cares?"

"Shut up, Kevin." Nick growled

I smiled; finally, Kevin was on the other end of the stick.

"Respect your elders, youngling." Kevin muttered, getting up and walking to Nick. I had the feeling that this was getting out of hand

"Go away, Kevin." I yelled, "We've had enough of your bad temper. Deal with it, ok?"

Kevin, like is younger brother Joe, had a look of shock.

"Your coming, guys?" He asked, heading towards the door. I willed Oliver to not go, Oliver was friends with Kevin, and I'd lose Lilly. Oliver pulled out and said,

"Come on."

"What?" Lilly exclaimed

"Let's go." Oliver repeated, moving towards the door

"Not a chance, Kevin's being a jerk." I could practically feel hate circling in the room. Nick, Lilly and I were on one side, and Kevin and Oliver were on the other. I felt bad, we'd split in the middle. The group of five into two separate groups of three and two. What was happening? I put my foot down.

"No one is leaving." I commanded

Kevin walked up to me,

"Why?" He asked, "So you can torment me more?"

"No. So we can be friends." I held my hand out as a peace offering, and Kevin took it. I was glad; at least I still had the gang, even though they didn't come close to the cuteness of Joe.

"Well, I'm still leaving." Oliver said

Well, the gang minus one.

"Why?" Kevin asked

"I have to go home."

Oh no. This didn't sound good

"Home? It's barely eight." Lilly said

"I mean home, home. I'm an exchange student."

Lilly's eyes flashed red. Things had just heated up again.


	13. I Love You

_Ok, guys. New Girl is back! I'm trying a different POV because Miley doesn't play a main role in this chapter._

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy._

_Anonymouz_

**Lilly's POV**

"You're a what?!" I screamed

I could not believe that my boyfriend didn't tell me he was an exchange student!

"An exchange student." He answered

I looked at Miley.

"Out." She said

Oliver shrugged and moved off. When he was out, I sat, dumbfounded on the couch.

"He's an idiot," Kevin consoled

Tears spilled over my eyes. I loved him, and he was moving back to who knows where!  
"Oh, Lilly." Miley wrapped me in a hug and it wansn't long before the guys joined in too. I counted the hands, 2,4,6…8? Why was there eight? I looked up and saw Joe Gray.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I spluttered

Miley looked up and hugged him

"You are so sweet," She whispered

I looked and Kevin and he rolled his eyes.  
"That's love for ya!" He laughed

I agreed, and then realized what that meant. I burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Good Job!" Nick muttered

I laughed and wiped my eyes,

"I've got to get over him. He's so…yesterday." I said airily

We all laughed and returned to the hugging.

*

On Monday, Oliver had already gone. Gone without saying goodbye. I held out on my tears, but when my English teacher announced we were learning Romeo and Juliet, I felt like drowning the class with tears!

I opened my locker and a note fluttered to the ground. (_Classic…)_

I bent over and read it.

**Lilly,**

**I am truly sorry for not telling you that I was an exchange student. That was wrong. **

**But I did it because I loved you, and I didn't want to remind myself that we wouldn't be together forever. **

**I love you,**

**Oliver**

I held the note to my heart, not wanting to let go. Miley walked up and said,  
"You look like you've seen a ghost. A happy ghost but a ghost."

I held out the letter and she took it. Without a word, she pulled me into the hug.

The best part about this was that I had awesome friends to get me through it.

_I hope you've enjoyed this Chapter._

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy._

Anonymouz


	14. What?

_Chapter 14. Hope you enjoy. I liked having a different point of view so I may try one of the boys' POV's. There may be more Jackson…_

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy…_

_Anonymouz_

**Miley's POV**

It's been a week since Oliver left and Lilly looked sadder than ever. None of us could comfort her, not Kevin, not Nick and certainly not Joe! She kept the note he wrote with her always, she even slept with it! I made up my mind to knock Oliver unconscious if he ever returned to here.

"Miley!" Joe called

"Hey, Joe, what are you so excited about?" I asked, laughing. He looked like a puppy. A cute puppy…

"School camp!" He replied  
"What?"

"School camp; you know, the one Mr. Hannigan has been going on about." I vaguely remembered, but I didn't know why Joe was concerned about this

"Oh, yeah. So?"

"Miley..." He sighed, exasperated

"Sorry. Sounds cool."

"Miley…the camp's tomorrow!"

"What?" I said, probably not for the last time today

_**Home**_

"Daddy, I don't want to go!" I whined

Camp was disgusting! You slept in tents!  
"Mils, you have to go. So start packing." He replied

I sighed in frustration.

"Mils, you're going. And that's final." He said

I groaned,

"At least let Lilly come over!" I pleaded

"Fine," He agreed and went back to his cooking

*

As soon as Lilly arrived, I pulled her up into my room.  
"Lilly, look at all of these beautiful outfits; I won't be able to take them!" I pouted

"Miley," She laughed, "Camp is fine!"

I scoffed and pulled out a baby blue jumpsuit

"He's a monster, baby, a monster I tell you!"  
"Miley?"

"Sorry."

We returned to my packing.

Two hours later, at eight, we were outside, watching to ocean roll in.  
"I miss him, Miley." Lilly said softly

I hugged her and whispered,

"I know Lilly. But it'll be alright."

Lilly whimpered and sobbed in my arms.

I changed my mind. I'd kill Oliver if he ever came back!

_I hope you've enjoyed Chapter Fourteen. Don't forget to review!!_

_Anonymouz_


	15. If Only She Knew

_Chapter Fifteen for you! I have nothing to do so here it is…and hopefully a few more to come. A camping trip up to who knows where brews romance… and trouble._

_**Disclamer: **__ I don't own anything apart from the plotline_

**Miley's POV**

The road was long and dirty. And it hurt my but. Maybe that was the seat. The bus driver didn't seem to care that I hated nature.  
"Evil person." I muttered

Joe gave me a sideways look, probably questioning my sanity

I surveyed the bus.

Amber was sitting up front with Ashley.

Kevin with Taylor right behind us.

Joe and I.

Lilly and nick…

Lilly and Nick!

I frantically jabbed Joe in the arm until he turned around

"What?" He said loudly

"Look." I whispered, pointing to the scene of the crime

"What? So they're sitting together. Big Deal." He replied

Kevin hit him on the back of the head and added

"Dude, Nicks been crushing on her since the day they met. Do you NOT listen at dinner?"  
"Uh, no." He replied, checking his watch

"Joe! Those two could go out!"  
I clutched my throat dramatically

"Miley," He groaned, "Stay out of it."

I narrowed my eyes, at least wanting my boyfriends support

"He's an idiot." Kevin whispered in my ear

I nodded in agreement, and returned to watching the pair closely.

**Nick's POV**

I was sitting next to the most beautiful girl in the world. Her blond hair sparkled in the sunlight and her eyes twinkled when the laughed.

"Nick, you are so funny." She giggled

I smiled, at noticed Miley staring at me from across the hall. I stared back at her and she looked away, continuing her conversation with Joe

"Thanks, Lilly. You have really nice hair." It spilled out

That happened when I was around a girl I liked; I said stupid stuff.

She smiled softly, obviously weirded out by my stupid complement

I felt like smacking my head into a brick wall.

"So where did you move from?" She asked

I was bough back to reality

"Uh, Arizona." I replied

"Wow, that's far away!" She said, intrigued

I knew she was faking, trying to stay interested. She was probably thinking about her ex-boyfriend, Oliver. I wish I'd gotten in first so I could've had a chance with her. She didn't know how much I adored her. If only she knew.

_That's the end of chapter 15. I hope you liked the Nilly moments. If you're smart, you would've picked up Nick liked her in the beginning…_

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy_

_Anonymouz_


	16. What are best friends for?

_This is Chapter 15. I'm writing like a Maniac! Chapters a day as well as other stories._

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy._

_Anonymouz_

**Miley's POV**

The camp wasn't actually that bad. It has a flushing toilet, which was definitely a plus. I was in a cabin with Lilly, Joe, Kevin and Taylor. Another plus. Lilly walked in to the cabin and handed me a slip of paper.

"What's this?" I asked

She waved her hand and collapsed on her bed

I opened it and was aghast. We actually had a _schedule_!

_Monday_

_Breakfast- 7.30 am to 7.50 am_

_Canoeing- 8.00 am to 10.00 am_

_Morning Tea- 10.30 am to 11.00 am_

_Abseiling- 11.30 am to 1.30 pm_

_Lunch- 1.35 pm to 2.00 pm_

_Arts and Craft- 2.05 pm to 3.00 pm_

_Swimming- 3.10 pm to 5.10 pm_

_Free time- 5.15 pm to 6.00 pm_

_Dinner- 6.00 pm to 6.45 pm_

_Free time- 6.50 pm to 8.00 pm_

_Lights Out- 8.00 pm_

"That's impossible!" I cried

"What?" Joe asked, pulling a white shirt on

"Look at this." I said, thrusting it into his hands

He laughed

"What's so funny?!" I growled

"You are so dramatic!"

I huffed and sat down on my bed, clearly frustrated

"Miley. Its camp. You're supposed to do this stuff." He consoled, slinging his arm across me

"I know." I sighed

His head moved towards me, and I pulled forward too.

Just as our lips were going to meet for the first time…

"AHEM! This is a G rated zone!" Kevin said

I laughed and pulled Lilly up off the bed.

"Wait- were are you going?" Joe asked

"Girl stuff." I replied airily

He sank back into the bed with a smug smile on his face,

"Have fun!" I glared at him and stalked out of the door

*

"Lilly! We were going to kiss!" I squealed

Despite the touchy subject, Lilly looked genuinely happy for me

"I know! That is so cool.." She sighed

"Sorry." I said quietly

"Don't be," She replied, "Joe is awesome. And Kevin…"  
"I know!" I agreed, "Its like he doesn't want us kissing!"  
"Well, he is overprotective." She put in

"Yeah, but still. Ever since Joe lost his jerkiness…he's been off with our relationship."

"Yeah," She agreed

We were sitting watching the lake ripple

"It's beautiful." She sighed

"I know," I hugged her and she hugged me

"Thanks." She whispered

"What are friends for?"

_Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is going to be a real biggie for Nick and Lilly and a really biggie cliffy! MWAHAHAHA! I just HAD to let you know that!_

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy!_

_Anonymouz_


	17. I like like You

_Chapter Seventeen my friends, chapter seventeen. By far the longest running story I've written (by 14 chapters). I hope you enjoy. If you read the last chapter… you will know that the Nilly moments increase, especially in this one._

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy!  
Anonymouz_

**Nick's POV**

Today is the second day of camp.

Today is also the day I'm going to tell Lilly I like her.

I am going to risk it all. But I can't stand to be just her friend any longer. We have to progress or I'll lose my mind.

Miley was still asleep so I hit her with a pillow.  
"Ugh. What was that for!?" She yelled

She yells a lot

"You'll be late!" I yelled back

But I have a voice to match

She groaned and rolled over, intent on falling asleep. Lilly walked out of the bathroom looking more beautiful than ever and jumped on Miley.

Well, that's one way of getting her up!

I shrugged as I made my bed

"Nick." Lilly said

"Yeah?" I asked, for some reason hopeful  
"Its camp. You don't have to make your bed."  
"You do if there's an inspection." I replied  
"That's today! Why didn't you tell us?" Miley screamed

"I just did." I remarked, "And it was on last nights announcements."  
"Oh," Miley said and frantically started making her bed

Sometimes I wonder if hanging out with girls is the right choice.  
"Mr. Gray. You look like a girl!" Joe laughed

"Ha, ha, ha. I'll have you know that I'm not making your bed," I snapped

Joe made a face and got to work.

No one wanted to be chucked out of our cabin.

We were the only co-ed cabin and no one wanted to go in the teacher's dorm.

I noticed Kevin's bed was already made and he wasn't in the room.

"Where's Kevin?" I asked

"Probably with Taylor," Lilly replied

I nodded.

*

At dusk, I made my move.

"Hey, Lilly."  
"Hi," She replied, staring out at the orange horizon over the lake

I looked at her. Now was the right time. I inhaled deeply.  
"Uh,"

Lilly interrupted me accidentally

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She breathed

"Yes, you are." I replied  
"I am?" She asked

"Yeah."  
"Oh, um, thanks."  
"Lilly, I like you." There I said it

"Um, I like you too Nick."  
"No, I mean I like like you."  
I waited for her reaction

_Told you there was going to be a big cliffy. This chapter was a bit rushed. But I hope you still enjoyed it._

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy!_

_Anonymouz_


End file.
